What Does My Heart Want?
by darkatdusk
Summary: Braden Montrol, a new scientist in our lab. He is passionate, smart and beautiful. I find myself falling for him, but do I still love Booth? Will Parker's accident, or a traumatic case leading to near death make me choose? Read to find out! x
1. That First Look At You

I remember the day he came, the sun was blasting into the park. A body lay two feet away. The police struggled with crowds in the popular park. His car arrived. He was the new scientist in our group. Sent here from England, he had originally come for a one off investigation. But he had liked it in the states, and they had liked him. His name was Braden Montrol. I was expecting us all to greet eachother and then begin the case. Booth shook braden's hand. they went through names, all normal. But then i turned to him.

He had dark brown hair, reflecting the sunlight beautifully. His face was perfect, and nicely tanned. Bare arms showed sexy muscles. Booth stood at the same height as him. But his eyes were the most stunning thing about him. They were unusual, a rich violet colour. They drew me to him, and at that moment, they were heading towards me.

" Dr Brennan, I'm Braden Montrol." His voice floated in the wind and reminded me of the soft playing of a spainish gituar.

"Hi." I said lamely. But he smiled, held my hand, and lead me to the dead body. Behind me, Booth glared at him, I didn't see.

Braden had so much energy. We moved through so many different scenarios, so fast, it felt like we were dancing. The sun glittered around us and birds chirped in the trees. The sky was so brilliantly blue. I wanted to stay there, like that, for ever. Doing the job i love in a beautiful place with Braden.

Soon we had to leave, we had done all we could in the park. The body was fully clothed, but there was no flesh on the bones. the bones were charred and the head crushed. In the clothes the wallet was left with all the money. After checks we knew it was the victims wallet. His name had been Charles Ventusci.

Charles had been a doctor in Pakistan. During a bombing he had saved an America by transplanting a kidney from a dying man. This was done with mostly household items. The amazing skill he showed brought him to the United States. He had left all his family behind. In the twenty years he worked in America he became a famous surgeon. He never got married again and lived alone. He didn't go out much, said his neighbour. The man had been 70 when he died.

No fingerprints, no fibres, nothing. The only clue the body seemed to have was that the person had been pretty angry. The body had to have gone through multiple attacks, alive or not, to be as it was. Braden suggested that we research burning the reclothing bodies. Maybe some extremist religion acts in that way.

Booth spent most of the day checking Charles phone records etc. But the guy had so many credit cards it was hard to trace. Something was defiantly there though, the cards traced to all over the world. Charles had something going on, but i couldn't get my head around it. This was a man who lived alone. Went to work, saved some lives, came home again. He didn't have kids or a family. My did he seem to live all over the world? Tracing the cards records would take days, it was to long. I was worried that whoever had killed him would strike again.


	2. The Phone Call

Someone was at the door. I checked the time and it was six in the morning. The door continued to bang so I pulled on my dressing gown.

"Braden?"

"Sorry to wake you Temperance."

"That's ok, why did you come?"

"Our guy's struck again."

"What!"

"Check the news."

He showed himself in. It turned out he only lived down the corridor, so he too was in bed wear. Without a top, he was even more attractive. Gorgeous muscles and a cute angle wing tattoo on his chest.

He was right, about our killer. The top story showed a body that had the same injury to the head. There was no flesh, just chard bones, and the clothes were on. I got out my phone and dialled Booth. His TV was broken so he wouldn't have seen it.

"Yeah." He answered groggily.

"There's another victim."

"What?"

"Someone else was killed in the exact same way."

"Where are you?" I heard him sit up.

"At home, it's on the news."

"Damn it. How we are going to have the press to deal with."

"Shall we meet back at the park?"

"The same park?"

"Yes, it's really odd."

"Ummmm," he sighed "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Ok."

I told Braden the plan and we headed out. The publicity was even worse that we thought. Booth was already there, getting angry with a reporter from the news. We rushed over before the large camera man could start a fight with Booth.

After pushing about a hundred people out of the way, we started our work. The crowds wouldn't leave. The deaths were so strange some said that we were waiting for aliens to show up for their next victim. Crazy, even if aliens existed they wouldn't come to earth the burn people's bones and leave them in a park.

Eventually Braden gave in and went to help the police officers with the reporters and general public. He was so passionate, so strong. Nothing could get in his way. The defending he did was gentle; he didn't get angry, or violent.

There wasn't really much to look at. Everything looked exactly the same as Charles had. The thing that we were trying to work out is what happened to the police. Somehow the killer and then that reporter got past the police that were patrolling the park. The whole area was supposed to be cautioned off. I wondered if the killer had been working with the reporter. Or at least one of them was working with a corrupt police officer. Or maybe was a police officer. There were just too many options.

Eventually the crowd cleared, deciding we really were just going to sit and examine the possibilities. Once the crowd was gone the park returned to being stunning. The sun hummed in the trees, the perfect background for the bird song. The sounds of engines and alarms and people seemed distant. My rare relaxing moment ended when Booth's phone rang. He put it on speaker, thinking it was to do with the case.

"Hello, agent Seley Booth."

"Hello, this is Washington hospital." He paused and Booth looked confused "Your son, Parker, was hit by a car, a local man called the ambulance. His condition is unstable and we would advise you to come as soon as possible."

"ok." He hung up. His face showed nothing.

No one spoke, no one moved. I was tearing myself apart. I knew Parker; I was upset and worried for him. I was also worried about Booth; I wasn't sure how he would handle it. The silence couldn't be a good thing. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Booth I'm..."

"Shut up."

"He'll be..."

"Shut up, Bones...just..." he sighed and shook his head. He looked so vulnerable, so unsure. I wanted to tell him it would be ok, give him a hug. A tear sparkled in his eye, before dropping quickly to the floor, as he got up to leave.


	3. My Mistake In Showing I Like You

At about ten at night, i went round to Braden's. All i could think about was Parker and Booth, I needed someone to be with. He took one look at my tear stained eyes and pulled me in. We sat on the sofa and talked into the night. Soon after, we watched the sun rise through his window. I felt warm and safe in his arms. He stroked my arms and soothed me when i started to cry. He was perfect.

Together, we decided to go see Booth. Getting in would be hard, as intensive care is supposed to be immediate family only, but I had to see them.

It was still early, so the desk didn't think too much about letting the police in to talk to the boy and his father. The doctors took a bit more convincing, but we got in. I opened the door and looked in. My heart actually stopped.

Parker lay in the bed. His eyes were closed, his face swollen. His legs were in casts and his arms were covered in scars. His hair was matted with blood. An ugly amount of wires and tubes stuck out of him to various instruments. Booth had his sons blood on his hand, the other held Parker's. His eyes were stained with tears and his hair was a mess. Parker was in a coma and Booth was in crisis.

Booth looked at me, his eyes angry and broken. I burst into tears. The only problem was, i held onto Braden. My hand was in his and i fell onto his shoulder. He put his arms around me, i felt a tear fall onto my neck. Our embrace lasted only a few seconds before Booth snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Booth shouted, his eyes now nearing insanity. "You don't know Bones! Get off her!" He pushed us apart. Braden didn't know what was going on, so he stood still.

"i wasn't doing anything i..." he was pushed into the corridor. Booth punched him five times before Braden fell. Then i ran up to them. Braden was trying to get up but he was shaking alot.

"BOOTH STOP!" I touched his shoulder.

"shut up bitch! I loved you..." his voice faultered as he spoke the words we had never said. Braden took Booth by suprise and punched him in the head. A thin cut appeared above Booth's right eye.

This was enough to get his crazy again. He held Braden's shoulder and slammed him backwards, into the doctor running towards us. I put my hand back onto his shoulder, but he was to far gone. I was punched in the chest and sent into a wall. I landed down near Braden. A feel of the back of my head covered my hand in blood, my blood. Blackness crowded around me. In the final moments before i passed out, I put my hand into Braden's

Booth didn't watch. He sat in the corner and cried. Angry at the world, at Bones, at himself.


	4. Hidden Words And Death Threats

Beeping, a monitor, I was alive. Everything ached; I didn't want to open my eyes. When I did, I saw Booth was by my side. He had stitches above his eye and a horrid look in his eyes. Blankness, regret and loss. He saw that I was looking at him.

"Bones, I'm so sorry, I never meant for anything bad to happen, I didn't know what I was doing, and I was just..." he dropped his head.

"I...its ok. I understand," words felt weird in my throat. "How is Parker?"

"Getting better, he's woken up a little bit but he doesn't know what's happening. He keeps asking me to take him home but I can't."

"That's good, he's going to be ok," I smiled at Booth, dreading the next part "and me?"

"The doctor said there isn't going to be any long term damage. You will just feel tired, painful and groggy for a few days." He was almost whispering now, not meeting my eye. He really was sorry for what he had done.

"Braden?"

"Alive, bruised, broken arm, nothing long term," he hung his head again, then checked his watch "I need to get back to Parker."

"Bye Booth."

He smiled weakly but said nothing. When he left I sighed. What was happening to me, to us? I had always thought Booth was the one I cared about. But it had been so easy with Braden. He had let me in without all the games, the confusion. He was so sweet and beautiful, so perfect. Booth had said he loved me, the words I had wished I could say to him. I didn't know what to do. We also had a case to solve, together.

Braden was sitting up in his bed. His arm in a sling cuts on his face, but strangely he was smiling. He starred outside the window; he didn't know I was there.

"Braden?" he turned around and smiled at me.

"Good, you're ok; the people here wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Yeah, I heard about you from Booth." He said nothing "look, Booth is a good man, he just had his son hit by a car, he was angry."

"So he took it out on me, fair enough. But you, that crossed the line. What happened between you two?"

"He loved me, I didn't accept it, but I did love him. When I finally told him he had moved on. It's complicated, the he saw me with you and he was already angry so he..."

"Ok, I understand why all that happened. How is his son?"

"Better."

"Good and you?"

"Allowed to leave, I'm going to head down to the lab, try to stop anymore murders."

"Ok, I should be down there this afternoon."

"Sure, I'm glad you're ok." I smiled, feeling slightly awkward. As I reached the door, he called out.

"Temperance, who do you love now?" We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then I smiled again and left.

"Hunny!" yelled Angela the second I walking in the door. "I heard about what happened..."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, the police did a good job of telling us, are you ok?"

"I guess so..." we smiled at each other before heading to the case.

Pretty soon we knew the weapon used to smash the skulls of the victim's was a torch. The second victim was the man who had discovered the first. We had interviewed him briefly the day before, now he was dead. His name was Gary white. Apart from discovering the body, he didn't seem to have anything to do with Charles. It was all so complicated. I was going through Gary's clothing and spotted something in his pocket. It was a small piece of paper. A splash of blood stained one side.

_Hello police. Everyone who has seen anything must die witnesses, reporters, public and you. You won't catch me._

_X-American _

I gasped. This was a death threat. What if this man had the capability to do what he said? He would have to kill half the world, it would be impossible. Unless he used bombs.

I was still starring at the paper when I felt the air tense around me. Booth and Braden walked in together. They both starred at me, but I didn't want to talk about anything. So I showed them the note.

They couldn't believe it. Booth contacted the police and warned them. The rest of the team were alerted as well. This was now a very important case. I gave the paper to Hodgen's to analyse, along with the clothes. I also told him the blow to the head was not the only think that killed them. They would have lived for a few minutes before the blood loss killed them.

Booth looked into the past of Charles Ventusci in more detail. Going through ever possible detail that could be important. He was the focus, why did he have to die in the first place? I continued studying the bones. They were burnt over an open fire, thrown right into the flames. Wax had them been applied to keep the skeleton in the right shape. It was so odd, why bother? I thought again of a ritual, some weird tribal thing. But I had never heard of something like this before.

After a while I gave up and went onto a computer. After a while, with the help of some techies who hacked a few sites, I found something very useful. It was a website called revenge for the foreigners. Very top-secret and invite only sort of organisation. It was a site for people who had been caught in a war by luck or to report, and left to die whilst others got away. They said it was morally wrong to watch people die and leave them behind. The point of the website was to join the lucky ones who lived through their experiences together and 'exterminate the people who left them us rot in a place we didn't belong. And if anyone catches you doing so, you will exterminate them too.' I gasped and screamed for the team.

Sweets, Angela, Cam, Booth and Braden came running. I pointed at the screen and explained that it was a top secret website. They read through it and all looked shocked.

"How could anyone think such horrible things?" said Braden.

"People think they can take the law into their own hands." Cam replied.

"This must be why Charles was killed." I said.

Booth broke us up. Braden, sweets and Angela looked at the website some more. Cam went to tell Hodgen's, and we headed out into the city. We doubted that we would find anything, but maybe the others would find some more info on the website.


	5. The Hidden Man Behind The Evil

We had been driving aimlessly for about an hour. Both our phones rang just as we were about to give up. We laughed and answered. After we had both hung up, we told each other the news.

"So, the founder of that organisation set it up five years ago. He was in Pakistan to do a report on the English soldiers. But he was shot and left in a street on the same day Charles left the country. His exact words were that the 'Paki had starred right into his eyes and not cared'. He feels people should not be getting out of the country until everyone from 'better' countries are safe," I shook my head "what a horrible thought, Charles had no right to be called names and condemned to be left without help. He deserved to come here. What about you?"

"A bomb has been found with a label matching the logo from the website. The driver was caught speeding and pulled over. When the officer opened the trunk the man ran. The officer is getting a sketch done. The car was stolen, it belonged to Charles Ventusci."

Back at the lab, the sketch of the man came in. He looked young, really young. There was nothing scary about him, he didn't look like he could do all of this. We ran him through the database, his name was Taylor Russell. Eighteen years old, orphan, never left the city. It didn't make any sense, how was he involved with all of this? He had our first victim's car and a bomb in the trunk. He had a few charges, drink driving, speeding and an assault, but he had never been to jail for anything. It didn't add up. We needed answers, so we brought in his girlfriend, who was listed as his emergency number.

She sat at the table, chewing her lip piercing. She was a piece of work, Susan Wright. Charges for drugs, theft and drink driving. She lived with Taylor, in a flat on one of the cheapest streets in DC. Known for drug dealing and murder.

"Where is my boyfriend?"

"We don't know, he was caught in a stolen car with a bomb in the trunk." Answered Booth.

"Damn, I knew soming was up wiv 'im."

"What do you mean Miss Wright?" asked Sweets.

"He was all worried and when I asked 'im bout it 'e wouldn't say nothing. I just thought 'e was doing drugs or soming, not terrorism."

"Has Taylor ever been out of the country?" I asked.

"No, like 'e could afford that!"

"Does he know anyone who could have been to Pakistan, Afghanistan, anywhere like that? Does he know what happened to his parents?" I tried.

"'Is parents died from alcohol in front of 'is eyes, they never left their home since they were born, just like their parents. I don't know anyone who's done anything. But Taylor had been hanging wiv these tough looking guys de other day. He didn't want me to see 'im wiv em but I did. I also found this picture of Taylor, well, doing certain things with a little girl in De Street. It said I know your secret, so you better keep mine on de back. Don't make no sense but it blackmail."

"Do you think he would have killed anyone to keep these pictures unknown?" asked Sweets.

"Nah, he would have come clean. Look im telling ya, soming was going on, but Taylor hasn't killed no one. He's too good for dat; he should never have been in wiv any of this."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"Yeah, like hi my boyfriend was caught sexually abusing a little girl and now he's being blackmailed, I don't think Taylor would have liked dat."

The door opened and Angela motioned for Booth, me and Sweets to come outside. She had run the blood on the note found in the second victim's pocket. The blood was the victim's, but there was a fingerprint which wasn't. The fingerprint belonged to Susan Wright.

"Tell me why your fingerprint was found on this?" Booth yelled, handing over a copy of the note.

"What! I don't know nothing of this!"

"That's impossible!"

"I didn't right no f***ing death threat! I don't even get wat that crap means!"

"Well unless you have an identical twin..."

"I do!" she yelled, and then looked down, as if she regretted that.

"There's no one on the database."

"There wouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"I can't say nothing more."

"Tell me!"

"No!" she looked scared; I decided Booth wasn't going to help here.

"Booth, Sweets, why don't I talk to her alone?" they sighed but left in the end.

"Tell me about her."

"It's a him, but he's identical in prints and stuff. My mum did prints of us when we was little nd hung em on the wall. But he isn't known by the cops, he doesn't exist. We was born at our house, im only on ur database cause of jail."

"Why don't you want to talk about him?"

"Cause he's scary, real scary. Like, if you get on the wrong side of him he's gunna f***ing kill ya, for real. But he doesn't get caught, never."

"Do you think he has anything to do with what's going on? You can tell me."

"I want protection, for me and Taylor."

"We will look into that, I promise. Now tell me why his fingerprint is on the note."

"Cause he was in Pakistan for a few years, I didn't hear nothing from him. He left for England a journalist; he won some competition to do an article abroad. They paid for everything, but he got shot nd messed up over there. He came back after a few years nd got involved in a load of dodgy stuff. Somehow he had avoided getting a passport and stuff so no one knew who he was. Then he set up some crazy community thing about killing natives who left the country. He mental, thinks it's ok to go and blow up a city somewhere, he wouldn't tell me which."

"That city is this one." Said Booth simply.

"Oh my god, really? Crap, he didn't even warn me. Ok I'll do anything I can to help catch the bitch, I just lost all feeling for him."

"Ok, is there anywhere he is likely to be?"

"Well he is always in one of ten places; it took me a while to work it out. I can write them all down for you."

"That would be great; also a picture would be useful."

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks."

Finally, a breakthrough. This was it, we would get our man. There was no doubt that we were chasing Dylan Wright. We had places to go, a face to find. But the man was dangerous, there could be traps. Although it sounded as if this man thought he was beyond the law, so maybe didn't think he needed that much protection. We would soon be finding out, if everything went to plan.


	6. When Things Don't Go Right

Nothing had gone to plan. We lay, tied up, in a closet at location three. He was here alright, now plotting what to do with us. After going to the first location and seeing no sign of anything high tech ever being there, we decided we could do the rest alone. Backup was waiting of course, just a phone call away; unfortunately our phones had been taken and lobbed in a bin. There had been nothing, silence. We walked in, straight into a high tech laser system. The door locked and we were trapped, there was nothing in the room. The door was a secret panel with a handle on only one side, the other side. Soon a gang of ten men had tied us up and taken our phones and Booth's gun. Although two men still lay knocked out and one had ran out with, I suspect, a broken nose.

Now we were helpless. No way of getting out, no way of helping ourselves. Our mouths were bound, we couldn't see each other. We had been tied back to back and shoved, uncomfortably on the concrete floor. What if this man killed us? He obviously had no problem killing people he thought were against him.

I thought about the case. There were still so many unanswered questions. Why did the bodies have clothes on? Why did everyone have to die, the public didn't know what was going on! How big was this organisation, did it go all across the world? What would happen next?

I thought about Braden. He wasn't perfect, that made him perfect. He wasn't good at everything and he got upset, but he was also passionate and beautiful, he was human. He was the sort of man I had dreamt about when I was small, when everyone thought I was weird. But did I love him? No, I don't think I did then. I realised that he was more like the celebrity on TV. You obsess about him, but know even if you knew each other it wouldn't work. Deep down I knew then that I didn't love Braden. But had he shown me that I wasn't ready to have this baby? Did I really want to be with Booth? I hadn't exactly been faithful, but Booth and me had so much history.

"Right you two!" he ripped the cords out of our mouths.

"Your under arrest!"

"Oh, I think not agent Booth!" he grabbed me and put a gun to my head.

"Don't, what will you gain?"

He shrugged "if you work with me, I won't blow her brains out nd make you eat em."

"Never." Booth said calmly. Almost as if he didn't care. I looked at his face, his body still bond to mine. His face showed nothing, it was stone hard. Maybe he didn't care. The gun came right up to my skin; he loaded it and slowly squeezed the trigger.

"NO! STOP!" He screamed.

"Will you work with me?"

"Yes yes just don't shoot!" the gun stopped groaning and Booth snatched it. "What do we do?"

"You pretend none of this happened. Say the place was deserted; you fell down a hole or soming if they ask why you were so long. Carry on looking for me, by the time they realise that soming happened here I will be gone. You will never see me again, end of story."

"What? We can't do that, you and your organisation murder people! You deserve..."

"Bones, don't. We will do it."

"Good. Oh nd lovey, its retribution."

We were shown out by a man dressed in black. When we got to the door I looked back to thank him, but he was gone. Was Booth really going to go against the law and everything we work for? This guy was a monster, he was just the reason I work with the force. I looked at Booth's face, but I couldn't read it.

Dylan had given us our phones back. Booth was to make the call that saved my life. But I didn't want him to. I wanted our man brought to justice, not left to kill people and encourage others to do the same. This was it, the moment we break the law.

"We've found him," I gasped, Booth winked at me "site three, backup now. Waiting just up the street, he thinks we're going to lie about his whereabouts."

"You lied!"

"Well I wasn't going to let him kill you, but I'm also not planning to let him kill anyone else."

"Your brilliant! Do you think he will suspect it?"

"Maybe, but not this quick."

As he said that the cars appeared behind us. No sirens, just a huge number of police cars and vans. We smiled together and lead the way. Half the vehicles headed out to the back. After a few minutes, we walkie-talkied out that it was time to move in. The sirens rawred through the tense air. The officers jumped out, leaving the engines on and on officer inside each car. Me and Booth lead the way, guns held out, although I wasn't going to use mine.

He came out with his hands up, the rest of his gang behind him. "Ah, so you gave me up."

"Like I was going to pretend shit like you don't exist." Booth called for everyone to move in.

"Oh no, I'm not going to jail," he grabbed me and pulled out a remote control from his pocket "I'd rather die, especially if I take police wiv me!"

He pressed the blue button and a glass screen separated us on both sides. His gang behind us and Booth in front. Bullets from Booth's gun bounced lightly off the surface. I saw him pull out his radio and shout into it. I couldn't hear him; I couldn't take my eyes off him. Dylan pulled open his jacket, it was loaded with C4. He was going to blow us up! I didn't want it to end that way, there was so much I needed to say to Booth. So much I wanted to do. I was carrying a baby. If the human bomb went off that baby will never have a life. But I couldn't stop it, but I was still going to try.

"Stop Dylan, do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, I am NOT going to jail."

"All the innocent lives."

"Who here is innocent? You all work for the cops, with messed up laws!" I had to do it; I was going to sink the lowest I could go.

"I'm carrying a baby. Its innocent, it hasn't done anything."

"Is he the father?" he pointed to Booth.

"Yes."

"Then the baby will grow up to be as messed up as you."

I dropped my head, this was it. Nothing was going to stop this man. I pressed against the glass and knocked. Booth looked up and came over. I put my hand to the glass and he placed him over mine. Then he cursed. The world lit up around me.


	7. You Saved Me, But I Don't Want You

Bullets rained on the glass. The lights of the helicopter and the vibrating sound of the guns overwhelmed us both. Dylan dropped the remote; luckily the bomb didn't go off. The glass began to crack. The cracks brought me back, I grabbed Dylan. He was still dazed so I could easily cuff him. The glass shattered and Booth rushed to my side along with hundreds of other officers. Leaving the officers to deal with Dylan, I accepted Booth's hug. He didn't speak, just laughed. Looked up at the dark, metal ceiling, the glass on the floor, the murderer on the floor...and laughed. We were alive and Dylan couldn't hurt anyone else.

We sat in the bar together. I didn't know what to say, there was so much. Ever since I had told Booth about the baby things have been weird. It's only been a few weeks, we haven't talked about it. We should have, right from the start. Did he still think about Braden? What was going through his mind at that moment? I regretted inviting Braden along. I only did it because he was the one in the chopper. He saved my life. He thought I was his now, but he was wrong. One thing I realised that night in the bar, Braden drinks a lot. At that point he was well over the limit. Booth was probably waiting until Braden got in his car and then arrest him.

"Com'on babe lets go ta my place." He said, both voice and body wavering.

"Go away Braden." That was it, the moment I really showed I wasn't in love with him. I didn't want him. The end.

"bitch." He scratched my face.

"Don't push your luck." Snarled Booth.

"Try me tough guy." He smiled and kissed me. I pushed him away.

Booth shoved him out the door. Braden tried to punch him but he was too slow. Booth punched him once and then placed him in the gutter. He did nothing else except say "leave her alone."

We walked back in and sat down. After a while I broke the silence.

"Im sorry."

"Don't be."

"I ruined everything."

"No, u fixed it."

"How?"

"I almost lost you, to him and to Dylan. I know what I want now."

"What's that?"

"You," he starred seriously into my eyes. I said nothing "say something."

"Im scared."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what you will say back."

"We have spent to long like that. Say it."

"I love you."

The case wasn't really over. We spent the next two days hunting down Taylor Russell, who was eventually found trying to board a plane to England. He wasn't charged for having the bomb. But he was given a fine for running away and driving without a licence. He and his girlfriend were put into a program to help get them proper jobs and homes. I got to talk to Dylan Wright one last time before he was sent to jail.

I entered the room alone. Booth was watching but I wanted to talk to him alone. I didn't really know why I was doing it, but I was. He looked much smaller in his plain, black outfit and hand cuffs. Susan had said nothing could stop him, but now he sat opposite to me, soon heading to court.

"Why Charles?" I had a lot of questions I needed to understand.

"When I got shot, he drove by and saw me. I was about to blackout when my eyes hit his. I thought he was going to save me. I was young and foolish then; I didn't expect him to leave me. When I woke up the English/USA army was all around me. I hung with them while I recovered. Learning that nothing is as it seems. I also learnt to so what you can to survive."

"Did Taylor Russell really rape that little kid?"

"No, I did that picture myself."

"Why?"

"I needed someone who wasn't a thug or a druggy. Someone people would trust. I knew he would be easy to control; all I needed was a photo. He knew it was fake, but in his eyes it would still ruin his life."

"Why did you burn and then dress dead people?"

"Because it was a sign. I needed to do something to show the organisation that it had started. So I thought of the body thing. It was effective, very much so. You may have a lot to deal with soon."

I got up to leave. He winked at me, as if it was a normal day.


	8. Crazy, Dangerous, Challanging, Perfect

The next morning me and Booth went to see Parker. We should have seen him more, but I guess the time was just not right. Parker was looking better. Laying there on the bed, he still seemed broken. But he could move his head, he could talk quietly. He knew who Booth was, he knew where he was. But there was a long way to go; he was very weak, very pale. The doctors said he was only awake a few hours a day. He couldn't do anything for himself. I cried that day, from happiness and sadness. The sweet little boy that was ok, so sad and broken, but ok. He would get better.

I spent the night with Booth. We had a serious talk about what we wanted. The problem was we weren't sure. Love was finally accepted, we did love each other. But things were so complicated. I didn't know how to have a real relationship, I didn't know what to expect. Booth was great though, he left it up to me. We didn't have to move in together yet, we didn't have to say we were a couple.

"I want people to know, I don't want to hide it."

"Then don't, Bones, this is up to you."

"What about you?"

"All I want is this."

"Im not ready to move in together."

"Ok, what about being together?"

"That I want, I want everyone to know about us, and the baby."

"You're brave."

"Shall we do something crazy?"

"Like what?"

"Go to work tomorrow hand in hand, together."

"Sure, but right now, I want to do this." We lay down on the bed and kissed for a while. We didn't do anything more, we didn't need to.

The next morning we walked into the lab hand in hand, together. I smiled and laughed. Angela already knew, but others were shocked when I told them about the baby. No one pushed us, everyone was nice about everything. At that moment I truly accepted it, it may not be easy, but me and Booth are going to have a baby together.

The day was far from perfect. The case we were working on involved a girl who had hated her parents so much she had put online that anyone could kill them. Someone had, she didn't feel sad about it, only a little creeped out that she hadn't known who. I kept thinking, what if that happened to our baby. What if we didn't make a family, what if we go to work to early? Angela found me crying in the toilets.

"Hey honey."

"Hi."

"Listen, it was never going to be easy."

"What?"

"Life. Whatever path you chose it won't be easy. But the difference is, in this one you will be happy."

"But im not happy. Im scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about. Im here, hodgen's at home with Michael. We love each other and we love our lives. We still do the jobs we love, as well as having a beautiful baby. You will have that to."

"What if..."

"What if isn't going to get you anywhere. Just be you, do what feels right."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about."

That night I left with Booth. We stopped round at the hospital to see Parker. He smiled at us and said both our names. We laughed together until the nurse said he had to sleep.

I curled up with Booth in bed. I didn't have to be there, I chose to be there.

"What would you call our relationship Bones?" he asked sleepily.

"Difficult."

"What else."

"perfect." I snuggled up with him and went to sleep smiling.

At six o'clock we got a call. A body had been found on the roof of an office building in a huge block of cement. The block lay in a semi crater; no one knew how it got there. We smiled at each other, laughed, and jumped out of bed. Crazy, dangerous, challenging, perfect.

**_The end! Thank you very much for reading. I hope you can find the time to review this story, if you do I will check out your stories too! Thanks, _**

**_darkatdusk :)_**


End file.
